Discusión:Temporada 6/@comment-27076839-20151202225711
Bien, ayer iba a decir lo siguiente, COMO YO HUBIERA HECHO LA MITAD DE TEMPORADA. Episodio 1: TÍTULO - First Time Again - Hubiera sido igual. Habría agregado más zombis aún a la cantera, menos escenas en blanco y negro y Carter lo hubiera dejado vivo. Episodio 2: TÍTULO - Let me in (Déjame entrar) - El título haría referencia a la frase de los lobos "little pig, little pig, let me in". - En el episodio quince lobos llegan a Alexandría. Derek dice la mítica frase y es asesinado por Spencer. Los demás se retiran y parecen acabados, pero regresan y trepan los muros, en lo demás el episodio sería totalmente igual a como fue JSS. Episodio 3: TÍTULO - Fall to nothing (Caída a la nada) - El título haría referencia a la escena en donde Glenn y Nicholas caen a un literal mar de zombis, donde no hay nada más que muerte. El episodio hubiera sido igual pero hubiera hecho que Glenn se muestre a salvo antes de acabar el capítulo, y que Sasha se separe de Abraham y Daryl antes, y vuelva a Alexandría. También muchos más walkers siendo liderados por Daryl y Abe, para que la escena final sea más épica. Episodio 4: TÍTULO - Here is not here - Lo hubiera hecho de 40 minutos, 20 para el pasado de Morgan, y 20 para el presente. En el presente Rick llega a Alexandría liderando a la horda. Se lo muestra luego teniendo sexo con Jessie, la escena en donde Carol lucha contra Morgan que se dé en este episodio. El lobo escapa con Denise. Glenn y Enid intentan volver a Alexandría pero quedan varados en una casa mientras huían de una parte de la horda que se desvió de Rick. La escena de la cuerda de Spencer. Episodio 5: TÍTULO - How the harvest gets home (Cómo la cosecha llega a casa) - El título haría referencia a lo que tienen pintados los camiones de los lobos a los costados "cómo la cosecha llega a casa". Algunos lobos supervivientes y el de Benedict Samuel estrellan el camión en un acto medio suicida contra la torre de Alexandría. Ésta se derrumba con Sasha en su interior y milagrosamente sobrevive, pero queda muy mal. Los lobos entran a la ciudad antes de que lo hagan los zombis y el líder "Benedict Samuel" amenaza con matar a Denise, entonces Rick, Carl, Carol y Michonne los eliminan a todos y Michonne pone a salvo a Denise mientras los caminantes comienzan a entrar a Alexandría. Las últimas escenas son Deanna siendo mordida. El episodio habría estado mezclado con escenas de Alexandría y de Glenn y Enid. Episodio 6: TÍTULO - Always accountable - Igual, sin Sasha por supuesto pues esta volvió a Alexandría en el 3er capítulo. Episodio 7: TÍTULO - Start to finish - Lo que pasó en el episodio 8, con nuevas escenas de Heath y Aaron. La historia de los lobos acabó en el 5to, asique en este Carol despierta del golpe que le dio Morgan y él también. Salen de la casa por lados diferentes y no vemos más de ellos. Muere Deanna y al final pasa la misma escena del episodio 8 original, cubiertos de tripas. Episodio 8: TÍTULO - No way out (Sin salida) - Todo el episodio se basa en los Alexandrínos luchando contra la invasión. Finalmente se vuelve a mostrar lo importante, Los Grimes y los Anderson: Muerte de Sam a manos de un walker, Jessie no hace lo que en el cómic, sinó que es ella quien grita por la muerte de su hijo y Rick violentamente le tapa la boca para evitar que grite. Ron se desespera y en una combinación de la muerte de su hermano y Rick inflingiendo fuerza sobre su madre le apunta al hombre, Carl se interpone y es disparado en el ojo. Michonne envuelta en ira intenta matar a Ron pero la situación en que se encontraban era más importante. Todos corren y logran desprenderse de la horda. Jessie está en shock. Rick no entiende que sucede y la furia ciega lo invade, defendiendo la enfermería con su vida. En el lugar tambien está Sasha, inconsciente. El episodio acaba mostrando la guerra de Rick y Michonne contra cientos de Walkers mientras al final se le únen Abraham, Daryl y Glenn, que de alguna forma lograron volver y entrar a la comunidad. No se sabe que pasa con Rosita, Eugene y Tara. Daryl ya no posee la ballesta....